The Divergent Series
The Divergent Series is a series of science-fiction dystopian action adventure films from Summit Entertainment based on the Divergent novels by the American author Veronica Roth. The series is produced by Lucy Fisher, Pouya Shabazian, and Douglas Wick and stars Shailene Woodley and Theo James as the two leading characters, Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton. Two directors have worked on the series; Neil Burger directed the first film and Robert Schwentke is directing the second film which is currently under post-production. The first film, ''Divergent'', was released on March 21, 2014 and grossed over $56 million during its opening weekend ranking it at first place in the domestic and worldwide box-office rankings. The film has grossed over $274 million since its release, making it a financial success, but received mixed reviews from critics. The film adaptation of the second book in the Divergent trilogy, Insurgent , is scheduled to be released as The Divergent Series: Insurgent on March 20, 2015. Allegiant, the third and final novel in the series, will be adapted into two feature-length parts; The Divergent Series: Allegiant – Part 1 will be released on March 18, 2016 and The Divergent Series: Allegiant – Part 2 will be released on June 9, 2017. Films ;Spoilers (Click Expand) |-|Divergent= ;Divergent In a futuristic dystopian Chicago, society is divided into five factions: Abnegation (the selfless, Amity (the peaceful), Candor (the truthful), Erudite (the intelligent) and Dauntless (the brave), based on their personalities. Beatrice Prior (Shailene Woodley) is in Abnegation, the faction that looks after the factionless, those who don't fit in any faction, as well as runs the government; though she has always been fascinated by Dauntless. Her father, Andrew (Tony Goldwyn) serves on the ruling council along with the head of Abnegation, Marcus Eaton (Ray Stevenson). Young 16-year old citizens have undergone aptitude test using a serum to indicate which faction they would really fit and which they would need to choose on the Choosing Ceremony. Beatrice takes the aptitude test with Dauntless woman, Tori Wu (Maggie Q) as her proctor. Her test has resulted different attributes of several factions (Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless), which means she isDivergent. Since Divergent people can think independently and government cannot conform their thinking, they are considered threats to the social orders. These are the reasons why Tori warns her to keep her true test results a secret. The next day at the Choosing Ceremony, Beatrice's brother Caleb (Ansel Elgort) chooses Erudite while Beatrice chooses Dauntless. Right after the ceremony, Beatrice meets Christina (Zoë Kravitz) and Albert (Christian Madsen), two Candors who chose Dauntless, and Will (Ben Lloyd-Hughes), an Erudite who also chose Dauntless. Dauntless initiates were put to tests such as jumping off from a running train at full speed, and leaping of faith from a tall building into a large hole. During these tests, the initiates meet Eric (Jai Courtney), a brutal and the youngest leader of Dauntless, and Four (Theo James), the initiates instructor. Beatrice is the first initiate who leaped from a building; this has branded her as First Jumper. After jumping, Four asks for her name, Beatrice shortens it to "Tris". Tris struggles in Dauntless training, but as it progresses she slowly improves. After being forced to fight with her enemy Peter Hayes (Miles Teller) and being hospitalized, Tris almost fails out of Dauntless, but rescues herself after playing a key role in winning a capture-the-flag game. After the physical stage of Dauntless training, the initiates are put into simulations in order to face their fears. Tris's divergence allows her to excel at these tests, but Four, who strikes up a relationship with Tris, warns her that she must conceal the true reason behind her success and solve the challenges using the methods a Dauntless candidate would. The next day, Tris visits her brother in Erudite, who explains to her that Erudite is planning to overthrow Abnegation and become the ruling faction. On her return to Dauntless headquarters Tris is attacked due to her success in training, with Peter, Al, and Drew attempt to throw her into the chasm, but she is rescued by Four. The next day, Al pleads with Tris and begs for her forgiveness but Tris refuses calling him a "coward", Al then kills himself by jumping into the chasm. In preparation for Tris's final test, Four takes Tris into his fear simulations where she finds out his real name is Tobias, son of the leader of Abnegation and head of government, Marcus Eaton. After the simulation Four and Tris realize they have feelings for each other and share a kiss. When the day of the test comes, Tris passes without revealing she is Divergent. During the post-test celebration, the Dauntless are then injected with a serum which is to be administered as a tracking device. The next morning Tris wakes up to realize the injection was actually a mind-control serum that Erudite is using to manipulate Dauntless into attacking Abnegation. As Divergent people are unaffected, Tris and Four have to blend in. At Abnegation, Eric figures out that Four is not under the simulation, which leads to both him and Tris being caught and separated. Tris's mother Natalie (Ashley Judd) shows up and rescues Tris but dies in the process. To stop Erudite from killing Abnegation, Tris, her father, brother, and Marcus attempt to sneak into Dauntless headquarters. Tris sees that Peter is not under the serum and orders him to take them to where the Erudite set up their operations. Her father sacrifices himself in a shootout. Tris goes in alone and finds Four, whose mind control she is able to break. Jeanine Matthews (Kate Winslet), leader of Erudite, is about to start to execute the protocols that will make Dauntless kill Abnegation, but Tris stabs Jeanine through the hand with a throwing knife, then injects her with the serum and orders her to stop and delete the program. Tris, Caleb, Peter, Four, and Marcus then flee Dauntless on the train, intending to ride to the end of the tracks. |-|Insurgent= ;Insurgent The movie starts where Divergent had ended, with Tris leaving the Dauntless compound. Tris must search for Allies with boyfriend Tobias Eaton along with Peter, Caleb Prior and Marcus Eaton after the tragic deaths of Will, Natalie Prior and Andrew Prior. Being hunted down by Erudite leader Jeanine Matthews, Tris and Four have to race against time as they try to figure out what it was Erudite had, that lead to the many Abnegation that had sacrificed their own lives to protect. So Tris is haunted by the horrific bad choices she had to make in the past, such as killing Will to save herself and her mother at the time. Tris also has one more obstacle to face - to unlock the truth about why her parents died. She is faced with a cold feeling from her best friend Christina, who was close friends with Will and might of called them a couple. Tris and her friends have to fight against all odds...and against time. |-|Allegiant= ;Allegiant The third installment of the blockbuster Divergent series franchise, ALLEGIANT takes Tris Woodley and Four James into a new world, far more dangerous than ever before. After the earth-shattering revelations of INSURGENT, Tris must escape with Four and go beyond the wall enclosing Chicago. For the first time ever, they will leave the only city and family they have ever known. Once outside, old discoveries are quickly rendered meaningless with the revelation of shocking new truths. Tris and Four must quickly decide who they can trust as a ruthless battle ignites beyond the walls of Chicago which threatens all of humanity. In order to survive, Tris will be forced to make impossible choices about courage, allegiance, sacrifice and love. (Official Summary from TheDivergentSeries.movie ) |-|Ascendant= ;Ascendant Novels ;Spoilers (Click Expand) |-|Divergent= ;Divergent The novel is set in a post-apocalyptic Chicago in which survivors divide into five factions based on their dispositions: Abnegation, for the selfless; Amity, for the peaceful; Candor, for the honest; Dauntless, for the brave; and Erudite, for the intelligent. Each year, all sixteen-year-olds take an aptitude test that describes the faction for which they are best suited. After receiving the results, they can decide whether to remain with their family's faction or transfer to a new faction. Sixteen-year-old Beatrice Prior is born into an Abnegation family. She doesn't feel like she belongs in Abnegation, because she doesn't see herself as naturally selfless. Her aptitude test also supports this, inconclusively indicating aptitude for three factions: Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Her tester, Tori, warns her to never share this fact, as it makes her a Divergent. Before the Choosing Day, she agonizes over whether to stay in Abnegation to satisfy her parents, or whether she should change to another faction. On Choosing Day, Beatrice decides to leave Abnegation and join Dauntless, while her brother Caleb chooses Erudite. Their Dauntless instructor, Four, explains that not all the Dauntless initiates will enter the Dauntless faction; only the top ten will stay while the rest will be dismissed and become factionless. During her initiation into the new faction, Beatrice renames herself Tris. During the initiation, she befriends some transfer initiates (Christina, Al, and Will) while coming into conflict with others (Peter, Drew, and Molly). Initiation is broken into three stages. The first involves learning how to handle guns and knives as well as engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Despite being physically weaker than most of her fellow initiates, Tris finishes the stage in sixth place by beating Molly. Once the rankings are announced, Peter is jealous of the first-place finisher, Edward , and, under cover of night, Peter stabs Edward in the eye with a butter knife. During the parent visiting day, Tris realizes that her mother originally grew up in Dauntless. Meanwhile, Erudite stirs dissent against Abnegation leadership in the city government. The Erudite's reports accuse Abnegation's leader, Marcus , of abusing his son, who joined Dauntless two years before. Reports vilify Tris' parents because both their children switched factions, and falsely claim Abnegation is hoarding supplies. During the same period, Tris befriends some Dauntless-born initiates, including Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. Stage two involves simulations, similar to the aptitude tests, which force the initiates to face scenarios symbolic of their fears. Because Tris is Divergent, she recognizes that she is under a simulation while others do not, and can work the simulations to her advantage. Tris was ranked first. Peter, Drew, and Al attack Tris, threaten sexual assault, and attempt to throw her into the chasm at Dauntless headquarters, but Four intervenes. Later, Al begs Tris's forgiveness, but she rebuffs him, and he later commits suicide. The final stage of their initiation is a fear landscape, which gathers all of their fears in a single simulation. In the fear landscape, all of them, Divergent or not, will be aware that they are under a simulation and must use the skills they learned in the previous stages to overcome each fear. While preparing for this stage, Tris's relationship with Four continues to grow, and he lets her into his own fear landscape. Tris learns that Four only has four fears in his landscape, a record, hence his nickname. She also learns his real name, Tobias, and that his father is Marcus, the very Abnegation leader who Erudites accuse of physically abusing him during his childhood. Four later shares with Tris information he has discovered about the Erudite's plans to use the Dauntless to stage an attack on the Abnegation. Tris successfully overcomes seven fears in her fear landscape. After her test, Tris, along with all other Dauntless members, is injected with a new "tracking" serum that is supposedly only activated if someone goes missing. Before the official initiation ceremony, Four invites Tris back to his private apartment, and Tris expresses her feelings for him. Soon, the ceremony begins, the final rankings are posted, and Tris discovers she has been ranked first. In the midst of celebrating, though, she suddenly realizes that the Erudite will use the "tracking" serum to force Dauntless members to carry out their plans of invading the Abnegation. During the night following the ceremony serum induces a simulation and all of the Dauntless become sleep-walking soldiers ordered to attack the Abnegation compound. The serum does not work on Tris or Tobias because they are both Divergent. After arriving at the Abnegation compound, Tris and Tobias try to break away from the pack to escape. However, Tris is shot, and when Tobias refuses to leave her behind, they are captured and brought before Jeanine, the Erudite leader. She injects Four with an experimental serum, which counteracts the Divergent effect by controlling what he can see and hear. Jeanine directs Tobias to be sent back to the Dauntless control room to oversee the attack, and sentences Tris to death. Tris wakes up sealed inside a real-life glass tank that fills up with water, but her mother breaks the tank and rescues her. As they escape, her mother reveals that she is also Divergent, but while helping Tris escape, she is killed. Tris escapes but is forced to kill Will, who attacks her while under the influence of the simulation. She finds her father, Caleb, and Marcus in the safe house, and they resolve go to the Dauntless compound to find the source of the simulation. Fighting their way through Dauntless headquarters, Tris' father sacrifices himself to clear the way for Tris to reach the control room. When she confronts the mind-controlled Tobias, he attacks Tris. In the fight, Tris realizes she cannot bring herself to kill him, and surrenders, causing Tobias to break through the special sight-and-sound-only simulation. Freed, Tobias helps Tris shut down the Erudite simulation and free the remaining Dauntless from their mind control. They rejoin Caleb and Marcus, as well as Peter, who had helped Tris find the control room in exchange for his safety. The group then boards a train to the Amity sector to find the rest of the Abnegation survivors. |-|Insurgent= ;Insurgent Starting where the last book left off, Tris, Four, Caleb Prior, Peter Hayes, and Marcus Eaton travel to Amity, where several surviving Abnegation are settled in. Amity issues a statement that all factions may seek refuge there as long as they reside in peace. Tris overhears Marcus confessing to the Amity speaker, Johanna Reyes, that Abnegation's leaders died to protect a secret. Tris later confronts Marcus, but he refuses to reveal anything. Erudite and Dauntless traitors soon arrive at Amity to detain the Abnegation. Tris sees this and warns the others, who dress in Amity clothes in order to blend in. During the Erudite's search of the compound, however, Four's tattoos give the group away, and a gunfight begins. During this, an Erudite woman aims at Peter and Tris unintentionally saves his life. Tris, Four, Caleb, and Susan Black manage to escape and jump onto an oncoming train. The train car is full of armed Factionless, including former Dauntless initiate Edward, who escort them to a Factionless safe zone. Tris is surprised to learn that the Factionless are numerous and have established a society in which the people seem happy and taken care of. The group is led to the Factionless leader, Four's mother Evelyn Johnson, who was previously thought to be dead. That evening, Tris overhears a conversation between Four and Evelyn, during which Evelyn tells Four that he needs to convince the Dauntless to join the Factionless. During this encounter, Evelyn threatens Tris, telling her that she is "permanent" in Four's life and that Tris is only "temporary". The warning only makes Tris' wariness of Evelyn even worse. Caleb and Susan move to a Factionless safe zone where more Abnegation are living, while Tris and Four travel to Candor headquarters. Upon reaching Candor, Tris and Four are arrested and subjected to a truth serum trial. During the trial, Four admits that he joined Dauntless to escape his father's abuse, and Tris admits her guilt in shooting and killing Will. This angers Four and Christina, who were unaware that Tris was Will's killer. The Candor are attacked by Dauntless traitors led by Eric; this results in many people getting shot with a new simulation serum. Tris and Uriah Pedrad, who is revealed to be Divergent, figure out what is happening and try to warn the remaining Divergent, but only for them to be captured by Eric. He plans, as instructed by Jeanine Matthews, to take two of the Divergent back to Erudite headquarters and execute the rest. As Tris injures Eric, the Dauntless burst into the room and take control. They figure out that the new serum allows Jeanine to subject the victims to simulations from great distances and that it won't wear off, giving the Erudite much greater control over the group. Following the attack, Candor leader Jack Kang arranges a meeting with the Erudite, secretly observed by Tris, Four, Lynn, and Shauna . The Erudite, represented by Dauntless traitor Max, demand that Candor turn over Eric, the Divergent, and a list of those who did not receive the new serum injection. Tris figures out that Jeanine is controlling Max via earpiece and must be close by, but before she can act, Lynn shoots Max in the chest from her secret location. Tris, Four, Lynn, and Shauna run to escape the Dauntless traitors but run into Jeanine and her guards, one of whom is Peter, who allows them to escape. As they run away, Shauna is shot in the back and paralyzed. Back at Candor, Four confronts Tris, telling her that she is being reckless with her life, and that they are finished if she continues to act as such. The Dauntless hold a secret meeting away from the Candor, and Four, Tori Wu, and Harrison are elected as new leaders. They then put Eric on trial for his crimes. He is convicted, and Eric demands that Four kill him, which he does with no guilt. The Dauntless return to their headquarters, and Tris and Four meet with Evelyn and Edward. While Tris and Four are leaving for the meeting, Four tells her that one of his fears in his fear landscape changed; instead of having to shoot a woman, he has to watch Tris die. Four makes an agreement with the Factionless to destroy the Erudite and establish a new government. However, Tris doesn't trust Evelyn, who she feels abandoned Four to his father's abuse. That night, Christina and Tris discover a simulation that causes Dauntless members to step off the roof every two days unless a Divergent is given to the Erudite. They save a young girl and Lynn's brother, Hector, but Marlene plunges to her death. Tris is again overcome by grief and guilt. She flees the funeral ceremony, but Christina finds her and forgives her for what happened with Will, understanding that simulations make a person completely controlled by Jeanine. Tris later finds her way to Four's room, intent on sacrificing herself to Erudite. He begs her to reconsider, and she agrees, but leaves for Erudite at midnight while he sleeps. Tris walks into Erudite headquarters, terrified but accepting of her fate. She agrees to Jeanine's testing as long as the results are explained to her; she is then subjected to an MRI and several simulations. She sees Caleb, who is now working for Jeanine, and is shocked at his betrayal. One evening, Tris encounters Four in the hallway, and discovers that he tried to save her. They are taken to the execution chamber, where Jeanine injects Tris with a terror-inducing drug so that Four will give up the locations of the Factionless safe houses. Despite all her efforts, Jeanine cannot find a simulation to control Tris, and when Jeanine loses her temper, the two have an altercation. She then declares that Tris will die the next day. However, Peter, who is meant to be her executioner, helps her, to repay his debt of her saving his life, and Four escape from Erudite instead. The three travel to the Abnegation sector of the city, where the Factionless and Dauntless have gathered. Four leads Tris to his own house after Evelyn kicks Marcus out, and they admit their love for each other. Having been greatly affected by her near-death experience, Tris meanders around her old neighborhood. She bumps into Marcus, who convinces Tris that her parents died to save the information that Jeanine stole. He insists this information must be made public before the Dauntless/Factionless army destroy all data in their attack. Under disguise, Tris, Christina, and Marcus infiltrate Amity to update Johanna and ask for her help. She holds a meeting to inform the rest of Amity, and after the decision is reached to remain impartial, Johanna and several others choose to leave the faction. Tris and Christina speak with the Erudite refugees living in Amity, including Will's sister Cara, who agrees to help with the mission to save the information that was stolen and transmit it to all factions. Travelling back to the city, Tris leads a group disguised as Erudite to infiltrate the faction headquarters. Once they get in, Cara begins connecting the computers to transmit the data to other factions. After an encounter with Caleb, Tris and Marcus realize the data won't be on the main computer. Tris, Marcus, and Christina head up to Jeanine's private laboratory, after Tris remembers what Tori mentioned about security. On the way, the group runs into Edward. After a fight that disables Edward and Christina, Tris and Marcus reach an intersection. They split up, going into two different doorways. Tris enters a simulation that forces her to fight herself. Realizing she is more desperate than her simulation counterpart, she forces the simulation to give her a gun, and, facing her guilt over Will, she shoots and kills her simulation-self. When she walks into the laboratory, she finds Tori screaming at Jeanine to acknowledge her brother, a Divergent, who was killed on Jeanine's command. Tris disarms Tori, and after a struggle, she attempts to explain that she wants Tori not to kill Jeanine so that they can obtain the information from her computer. Tori refuses and stabs Jeanine in the stomach, killing her. Tori calls Tris a traitor and attempts to have her taken into custody, while Four confronts her about aligning with Marcus. Uriah escorts Tris downstairs, and as they reach the holding area for the surviving Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless, they find an injured Lynn, and comfort her as she dies. Evelyn announces the institution of a new Factionless government and society. The Dauntless begin to protest but find themselves powerless, as their weapons have been taken by the Factionless. Caleb, Marcus, and Four then enter the room, and Four talks to Tris about forcing Caleb to retrieve the information on the computer. They then kiss and reconcile. Screens in the room then begin to play the information retrieved by Four and Caleb: an old video featuring a woman named Amanda Ritter, who later takes the identity of Edith Prior, from an organization fighting for justice and peace. Amanda explains that the world had become corrupt and the faction system was established as the cure to this corruption, as a way to help society regain the moral sense it had lost. The city was sealed away from the rest of the world, but when those identified as Divergent had increased in numbers, the Amity are to open the fence forever and the population should re-enter the world. As the video ends, the room erupts into voices. |-|Allegiant= ;Allegiant Tris is shocked by the video released by Tobias to the public at the end of the raid on Erudite headquarters. The video revealed the truth about the faction system and announced that the Divergent are needed outside the borders of the city. Factionless leader Evelyn Johnson appoints herself leader of the city, forcing people to operate under her command and live as factionless citizens. Tension between the factionless and former faction members escalates, culminating in a deadly fight over the bowls used at the faction Choosing Ceremony. Tris questions Evelyn's motives and is kidnapped by the Allegiant - a rebel group determined to escape the city and reinstate their old way of life - who invite her to a meeting the following night. Meanwhile, Tris' brother Caleb is put on trial for assisting former Erudite leader Jeanine Matthews. Caleb's betrayal, still fresh in her mind, prevents Tris from completely forgiving her brother. Tobias informs Tris that Caleb was decided to be a traitor and sentenced to be executed in two weeks. The Allegiant, led by Cara and Johanna, plan to send a group outside the city to find the truth about their existence and way of life. Tris volunteers to go on one condition: that Caleb is taken with them. Tobias and Zeke break Caleb out of his holding cell before they leave. Tobias, Tris, Christina, Cara, Uriah, Tori, Peter, and Caleb escape the city. Driving through the unknown, they meet a woman named Zoe and a man called Amar, who was Tobias' initiate instructor, and was supposedly killed for being Divergent. Zoe and Amar take the group to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, where they meet George, Tori's brother who was also a Divergent thought to be dead. Here they learn the truth about their society: many, many years ago, the government believed that society's problems were caused by people's bad genes. In an attempt to create a better society, they began to fix people's genes with disastrous results. To fix its mistake, the government set up 'experiments', establishing isolated cities across the remains of the United States in the hopes of raising enough genetically pure (Divergent) individuals to fix the 'genetic damage' left in the wake of the Purity War. Tris and Tobias are tested by Matthew and Nita to verify and study their Divergence. While Tris is shown to be truly Divergent, Tobias' genetic structure indicates that his genes are still 'damaged'. Tobias is angered by this news and begins to believe that he is a damaged human being. Matthew then brings Tris to the leader of the Bureau, David, to find out the truth about her mother. David gives Tris her mother's journal. Meanwhile, Tobias is secretly asked to join a rebellion, led by Nita, who is also genetically damaged. She tells him that the Bureau is lying when they say genetic damage is the cause of society's problems. She intends to demonstrate that the genetically pure are flawed as well. Tobias tells Tris about the plan, going against Nita's warning to keep it secret. Tris is unsure about Nita's plans, but Tobias tells her that she’s being jealous of Nita and he agrees to help. Shortly afterwards, Nita and her allies attack the compound, severely injuring Uriah in one of two explosions. Tris saves David from being shot by Nita and stops the attack, and then Nita is placed in prison for her crimes. After the attack, Tris confronts Tobias and temporarily ends their relationship, leaving Tobias to try not to think about the things that he has done. Tris is then offered a position on the Bureau's council and is told of the events taking place within the city, including the Allegiant's preparations for war with Evelyn and the factionless. David is desperate to stop the violence and maintain his life's work at the expense of destroying the personalities of everyone in the city. He decides to use the memory serum to wipe the memories of the people within the city, allowing the experiment to begin with a clean slate. Tris learns that the Bureau created the serums that led to the destruction of Abnegation and the enslaving of Dauntless. Repulsed by the Bureau's actions and David's decision she leaves the Bureau. Tris reconciles with Tobias, they both admit their deep love for each other and finally sleep together. The next day with her friends, she begins to create a plan to save her city. The group decides to break into the Weapons Lab and use the memory serum to wipe the memories of the Bureau. The Lab is guarded by a fatal dose of the death serum, rendering it a suicide mission. Caleb volunteers for the role, tearfully asking Tris if it will make her forgive him for everything he has done. Tris says yes. Four, Christina, Peter, and Amar plan to go into the city to inoculate their loved ones against the serum. Christina is able to retrieve doses of the inoculation serum and tells the group to inject themselves with it. Four notices that Peter only pretends to inject himself. Christina gives an extra vial of memory serum to Four, for use against either Marcus (his father) or Evelyn (his mother) in the hopes of bringing an end to the conflict in the city. Four decides to confront Evelyn. Taking Peter and the vial of memory serum, Four meets with his mother and gives her the option of drinking it, which will allow her to end the fighting, be born anew, and become his mother again. She embraces Four without taking the serum. They meet with Johanna and Marcus to iron out an end to the conflict. On the way out of Erudite headquarters, Peter laments his bad behavior and violent tendencies which he knows will never change, and says he wants to take the memory serum to become a new person. Four gives Peter the serum, erasing his mind for good. At the Bureau, Caleb is ready to sacrifice himself, but he and Tris, who accompanied him, are ambushed by Bureau guards. Tris pulls her gun on Caleb and decides to carry out the mission herself, knowing that Caleb volunteered out of regret for his former actions rather than out of love for her. She hopes that her resistance to serums will include the death variant. Not knowing if she will survive, Tris tells Caleb that if she does not return, he should tell Four she did not want to leave him. Tris destroys the entrance to the Lab and is exposed to the death serum, but she survives. David came within the Lab and explains that her collusion with the genetically damaged did not go unnoticed. Determined to keep the order, David shoots Tris, who lunges for the memory serum and releases it. After being shot by David, she slowly slips into darkness until she sees her mother reach out for her and she then gladly accepts her mother's embrace, succumbing to her wounds and passing away. Tobias, Peter, and Christina return to the compound and are told about Tris' death by Cara. Caleb gives him Tris' final message. Tobias is angered by the fact that Tris died for Caleb even after his betrayal. Before walking away, Caleb only replies that Tris never wanted to leave him. Uriah is taken off life support - a decision made by Zeke and his mother - with Tobias still believing that Uriah's death was partially his fault. Tobias returns to his home in the old Abnegation sector. After cutting his hair, Tobias is ready to use the memory serum on himself, hoping to rid the loss of Tris and Uriah from his memory. Christina walks in on him and convinces him to not use it, saying that Tris would want him to remember her. Acknowledging the need to move on, Tobias and Christina walk back together. Two and a half years later, Chicago is finally at peace, with former faction members, factionless, compound members, and other outsiders moving in and out of the city. Tobias accepts all that he has been through and reflects on his belief that while life damages everyone, and it may take time, people can always be mended.}} Spin Offs ;Spoilers (Click Expand) |-|Four= ;Four Is a collection of five short stories written from Four’s perspective. The first story, Free Four was published on April 23rd, 2012 in e-book format, the rest of the stories will be published as e-books during this year with the last short story getting released in 2014. The rest of the stories will be released in e-book format too. Print edition of collection will be published on February 11th, 2014 containing five short stories. ;From Publisher Two years before Beatrice Prior made her choice, the sixteen-year-old son of Abnegation’s faction leader did the same. Tobias’s transfer to Dauntless is a chance to begin again. Here, he will not be called the name his parents gave him. Here, he will not let fear turn him into a cowering child. Newly christened “Four,” he discovers during initiation that he will succeed in Dauntless. Initiation is only the beginning, though; Four must claim his place in the Dauntless hierarchy. His decisions will affect future initiates as well as uncover secrets that could threaten his own future—and the future of the entire faction system. Two years later, Four is poised to take action, but the course is still unclear. The first new initiate who jumps into the net might change all that. With her, the way to righting their world might become clear. With her, it might become possible to be Tobias once again. From #1 New York Times bestselling author Veronica Roth comes a companion volume to the worldwide bestselling divergent series, told from the perspective of the immensely popular character Tobias. The four pieces included here—The Transfer, The Initiate, The Son, and The Traitor—plus three additional exclusive scenes, give readers an electrifying glimpse into the history and heart of Tobias, and set the stage for the epic saga of the Divergent trilogy. |-|Future Editions= Trivia *Ben Lloyd-Hughes who plays Will auditioned for the role of Tobias Eaton. *Zoë Kravitz who plays Christina auditioned for the role of Beatrice Prior. *Veronica Roth who is the author of the series, has made cameos in Divergent and Insurgent. *They changed Allegiant Part Two to Ascendant early this year.See The Divergent Series: Ascendant for confirmation. References Category:Films